


Gravity Falls...Into the Dimension of Bad Hair

by LuluCalliope



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: Based on an Easter Egg crossover between Rick and Morty and Gravity Falls.





	

Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Stanley Pines stepped to the portal and sighed. How many times? How many times had he tried to get this to work? How many years? Each time he tried to use it, it just got worse because he lost a little bit of hope. Most people would have given up by now, but not Stanley. He was determined to get his brother back. The bond between twins was strong, even after…

He shook his head. This was no time for reminiscing. He had to get to work. There had been some signs of progress lately, but no immediate results. No trace of Stanford. He shook his head. “Every day it’s getting stronger,” he reminded himself as he stood in front of it, a coffee mug (“borrowed” from Soos) in one hand, a notepad in the other. A pen was tucked into his fez. Yes, this was the way to think. He gasped and his eyes widened as the portal suddenly lit up and began to PULL things towards it, like a magnet. His notepad and mug flew from his hands, which reached up to keep the fez from leaving his head. The pen, however, escaped. This was what Ford had described in his writings. No, not the part about those specific objects. The part about objects getting pulled towards the portal. “Haha, yes!” Stan cried as he raised his arms in victory. He cried out in pain as a pipe flew towards him and cut one of his hands. He didn’t care, he didn’t notice the pain. He began to treat his wounds. “I don’t care how dangerous this is; I’m gonna pull it off. Nothing is gonna get in my way!”

* * *

 

Location: Dimension of Birds with Bad Toupees

Rick of Earth Dimension C-172 groaned as he emerged from the portal. He, along with other members of the Council of Ricks, had been pursuing Rick of Earth Dimension C-137. (This dimension was more or less identical to his own, except for the fact that John Quincy Adams became the youngest president to be inaugurated, not John F. Kennedy.) The wild chase had led them here, to a dimension of birds with Moe Howard’s hairstyle. Their target was clever: he had left several portals behind him. “He could have gone into any one of these!” C-172 complained.

“Son of a…” Another Rick grumbled.

“We’ll just have to look at all of them,” someone said, but C-172 wasn’t listening anymore. He approached the portal closest to him and knelt down, examining the ground just outside of it. Three objects had emerged from this portal just moments after he had arrived in this dimension. A pen, a notepad, and a mug with a question mark on it. Rick picked up the mug and turned it over. Something was scribbled with permanent marker at the base:

If lost, please return to Soos at the Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls.

Rick’s eyes widened. He had heard of the infamous Gravity Falls. In most of the Earth dimensions, it was a sleepy town in Oregon...where strange things happened. It was also the home to a set of twins: Stanley and Stanford. Both were crazy and intelligent in their own ways, and there was a lot that Ricks could bond with them over. But C-172 had never been. He smirked a little. “Looks like maybe I should drop by and bring this to the owner, Soos...w-what is that name, is that like Dr. Suess’ disowned godson or something?” He burped and tucked the mug, along with the other two items, into his lab coat. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and went to join the rest of the Ricks. Gravity Falls would have to wait; he had a Rick to catch!

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a warm-up before I get back to my other fan fictions. *cracks knuckles* Let's get to work on those, shall we~?
> 
> Also, leave a kudos if you want, or a comment!


End file.
